Life As It Should Be
by AlwaysFindYou89
Summary: First Once Story to be published! This story is when the Curse was broken after Peter Pan, instead of them going back to Enchanted Forest, the town has a complete reset but not in the way that one would expect. I hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so my sister Charmings88 got me into writing OUAT stories. I have written several but never posted any:) I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Once Upon A Time or the wonderful Characters:) All are Eddie and Adam's show and characters!

**Life as it should be**

"A complete reset." Regina told the group surrounding her with shocked faces. "Except it will be here in Storybrooke."

"What does that mean for me?" Emma asked dumbfounded.

"David, Snow, you ready to be parents of a five year old?" Regina smiled as she turned to the just as shocked parents.

"But what about Henry?" Emma all but shouted not wanting to scare him.

"He will still be but it just will come later like it would have originally. Just here in Storybrooke." Regina went on to explain, "It's the cost of this curse. I have to give up my original curse and give you all your happy endings."

"Will we remember this life?" David spoke up.

"No, you won't. You will have the life you were always intended to have." Regina explained. "It's either this or Emma and Henry completely being cut out of all of our lives. Emma would go back to her life the way it was as an orphan and Henry would be in the foster system most likely like Emma."

"No, we can't. Mom, Dad, I can't let Henry go through that. I am willing to do it over again if it means that he has a better life. I won't risk his life being as terrible as mine was." She winced, "Sorry."

"No Emma, you are right. We don't want either of you going back to a life where we are not together." Snow agreed, "Regina we will do it."

"Ok, we are running out of time. You will be five years into Emma's life and living in Storybrooke. You will be yourselves just not in the Enchanted forest. You will remember all of your life there though."

"Ok. One sec. Kid, come here." Emma motioned for her son, "I love you Henry and I know this is best for you. We will be together soon and have the life we always wished for."

"I'll be ok Mom. I will see you soon. I love you Mom." Henry choked out as he gave his Mom a hug.

"I love you kid. It will feel like no time. I promise." Emma smiled at him and gave him a hug back.

"Ok, it's time." Regina said as she ripped the curse and a huge purple smoke filled the sky and surrounded them all. Emma held Henry close as tears spilled from there eyes. Charming held onto Snow on one side and Emma on the other. A few moments later they were all swept away in their rightful lives.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Charming woke up and turned to his side and smiled at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully beside him. Life was just as it should be. An amazing wife, beautiful baby girl, a good job and a wonderful town. He couldn't ask for more. Life was perfect. He sighed and crawled out of bed. It was nearing 7am and he had to get ready to head into the station. Before jumping in the shower he grabbed his cup of coffee. It was his morning routine after all. He downed his cup of coffee and decided to check on his little girl.

She had her own room upstairs. She after all she was his princess and deserved the very best. He peaked in the room and smiled. She was sprawled diagonally across her bed and the blankets kicked off on the floor. She was a very small five year old but filled with stubbornness and spunk. Charming went over and grabbed the blanket from the floor and put it back on his little girl. He hated leaving her every day. He just loved her so much. He kissed her on the forehead and went to hop in the shower.

Meanwhile Snow was waking and saw that Charming was up. She got up and started to cook her Prince and princess some breakfast. They both loved waffles and eggs.

Charming came out of the bathroom and saw his wife cooking his favorite, waffles. He went behind her and wrapped his arm around her kissing her on the cheek. "Morning my love, smells delicious."

"Morning Charming, I hope your hungry. I made enough for a whole army." She joked and gave him a kiss.

"You know me, I'm always hungry." He growled playfully.

"Yes I do." She giggled. "Now, while I finish could you go wake up your daughter please?" She asked.

"I would love to milady." He gave her his best charming smile and went up the stairs to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Emma" he sat on the side of her bed trying to wake the five year old. This task was not the easiest. Little five year old Emma tended to be quite cranky in the morning. She loved her sleep. He tried again patting her arm, "Emma, honey it's time to wake up."

A grunt could only be heard as she flipped over opposite of her father.

"Emma, breakfast is almost ready. It's time to get up." He tried a third time.

"Breakfast?" she said groggily and turned towards her father, "What are we having?" She asked. She was just like her father, always hungry.

"Your favorite and mine." He smiled.

"WAFFLES!" Emma practically screamed.

Charming laughed, "Yep and eggs! But we have to hurry or your mother will give it all away to the dwarves!" He teased.

Her face was very serious, "No we can't let her do that!" She jumped up and started pulling on her father's arm in effort to try and get him to follow her.

Charming laughed again, "Ok, ok let's go!"

They both bounded down the stairs and Charming lifted his daughter up in the air and landed her in her chair. Emma giggled she just loved when her father played with her.

"Morning Mommy!" Emma smiled.

"Good morning Baby! Did you sleep well?" She asked as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and put her plate of waffles in front of her.

"Yea I did!" Emma grabbed her fork and started digging in.

"Emma, let your father cut those up for you." Snow reprimanded lightly.

"Mommy" She whined, "I a big girl I can do it." She pouted and proceeded to try and cut it herself.

"Emma." Snow sternly said and gave her daughter a warning glare.

"Emma, listen to your mother." David warned and grabbed her fork and knife and cut her waffles up for her. "And no more pouting so early in the morning. Your face will get stuck like that." He joked with her hoping to turn her mood around.

"Daddy!" She exaggerated his name and giggled. "It will not."

"David, how long will you be today?" Snow asked as she sat down to eat her breakfast as well.

"Well, I've got paperwork to do today so it should be normal time. About 4:00pm if not earlier." He answered.

"Daddy can I come with you to work?" Emma asked with a mouthful of waffles.

"No I'm sorry Em." David answered.

"But Daddy!" She shouted with a grumpy face.

"Emma, it's dangerous. No place for a little girl. Now eat your breakfast and don't talk with your mouthful." He said in a no-nonsense tone. They had been going through this a lot lately.

"Daddy you're no fair." She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

David tried to cover his smirk with his napkin. He couldn't help but see so much of Snow in his little girl.

Snow chimed in, "Emma you heard your father the first time. The answer is no. Now I suggest you drop it." She said in a no nonsense tone as well.

"Daddy is just mean." She muttered under her breath.

"Emma." They both said sternly together.

Emma knowing that tone from both of them meant no good. She gave up for now but still inside wasn't happy. She started to eat again but didn't look up at her parents. _"I'll just ignore Daddy and Mommy. That'll show em!"_ She thought.

Snow and David gave each other amused looks to one another. They all finished their breakfast, Emma was still ignoring her parents and went into the other room to play with her toys. David and Snow started cleaning the dishes.

"That little girl is not happy about you leaving her today." Snow said. "She sure is giving us the silent treatment."

"Who does that remind me of?" He nudged her and smiled.

"Oh hush you." She giggled.

"Well I'll talk to her before I go. Hopefully that will help and will give you both a better day." David said

"Yes that would be nice." She said sarcastically. "She has been a little bit of handful lately. Trying to be independent when she is only five."

"She sure is a stinker. I wonder if she is starting to test us. I think this is the age for that." He wondered. "Nothing we can't handle. Well I better go talk to her. I don't want to be late for work." He gave Snow a kiss and went to go talk to his little girl.

"Hey Squirt, I am about to leave for work." He told her as he sat by her on the couch.

She continued to ignore him.

"Em, I'm sorry you can't go to work with me. We can play when I get home, ok?" He tried again.

Again nothing. She ignored and continued to play with her little bear.

"Emma." His patience was wearing thin with this silent treatment.

Emma kept ignoring and was thinking to herself, _"Be strong, keep ignoring him. Maybe he will give in and feel sorry. Keep going." _

"Emma Ruth I want you to stop this silent treatment now." He was absolutely exasperated that she kept ignoring him. He thought to himself, _"She sure is like her mother, stubborn, she wants me to give in but I won't." _

Emma walked away completely ignoring him and walked to the other chair with her bear.

David walked over to her anyways, "Emma, I have to leave now but I hope you will change your attitude. You are not being very nice ignoring your mother and I. You won't always get your way in life and you are just going to have deal with that. I love you. Be good for your mother." He kissed her on the head and walked away.

David walked over to Snow and sighed, "She is still ignoring. If she keeps this up…" He started.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry she will get tired of not talking after awhile. And when she does we will be having a good talk about being rude and calling her father names." Snow said assuredly. "She will apologize too. She is better than this."

"Well if it gets worse, call me and I can talk to her or if I need to come home I can." He said hating leaving when there was trouble. "Love you Snow. Have a good day."

"Love you too Charming and don't worry we will be fine." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"See you tonight. Bye Baby." David came over to Emma once more and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Emma ignored him again hoping he would break down now. She heard the door shut and was completely shocked. She looked at the door and was getting very upset. _"He really left without me! Daddy is so mean!"_ She whispered to her bear. Deep down she just hated that he had to leave her. She couldn't explain it just felt like he wasn't coming back.

Snow finished the dishes and walked over to Emma praying that she had snapped out of her mood. "Em, you want to watch some tv while I go take a shower?" Snow asked trying to stay cheery.

Emma continued to ignore her.

Snow was not having this anymore. "Emma."

Nothing.

"Emma Ruth. Look at me." She sternly said.

Emma was starting to feel not so brave. She tried to keep ignoring but felt her mother's hand under her chin shift her face towards her. Her mother was kneeling in front of her with a very serious face.

"We are done with this silent treatment. Do you understand me?" Snow asked.

Emma gulped nervously. "Yes, Mommy."

"You were acting very naughty. It's not nice to ignore people. It is very rude. Not to mention being mean to your father who just wants to keep you safe. You hurt your daddy's feelings. You are better than that Emma. What do you have to say for yourself?" Snow asked looking directly at Emma waiting for her answer.

Emma's resolve was starting to break, "I'm sorry Mommy! I didn't mean to be naughty or hurt daddy's feelings." She started crying and fell into her mother's arms.

"There, there, it's alright Sweety. It's over now. I forgive you. Let's start over, k?" Snow smiled and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"Ok, Mommy. But what about Daddy? Is he still sad?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Well, part of being a big girl is apologizing when we do something wrong. I expect you to apologize to your Father when he gets home." Snow explained.

Emma again gulped nervously, "Ok, is Daddy mad at me Mommy? She asked looking down at her hands.

"He's not mad honey. Just disappointed but I know he will forgive you just as I did. We love you Em." She smiled and kissed her on the forehead again.

"I love you too Mommy." Emma smiled at her Mom.

"Now, no more crying. Mommy is going to take a shower. Do you want to watch your show?" Snow asked as she stood up.

"Yes Little House Little House!" Emma jumped up and down.

Snow laughed, "What do you say?"

"Pretty please Mommy?!" Emma said and sat on the couch with her favorite bear, Baby Blue.

"Alright here you go. Be good while I take a shower."

"I will Mommy!" Emma said and cuddled up on the couch with her bear.

Please Review and let me know what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Snow finished getting ready and saw her daughter curled up on the couch asleep. She must have still been sleepy from waking up early.

"Em, Em, wake up." Snow gently shook her daughter awake.

Emma woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Well good morning again." Snow smiled.

"Morning Mommy." Emma smiled and sat up.

"Did you enjoy your show?" Snow asked.

"Yea I just love Little house!" Emma exclaimed!

"Good! How about we get you dressed for the day and then we can play a game of Candy Land?"

"Yea I love Candy Land!" Emma jumped up and down.

"Ok, let's go get you changed than!"

"Can I wear my leather red jacket Mommy?" Emma asked

"Not right now Em. That's for when we go outside." Snow explained, "How about you wear this?" She pulled out a cute little dress and leggings.

"It's pink." Emma said in disgust.

"It's cute!" Snow said

"Can I wear the blue one with the swan?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Ok, if you want too." Snow gave in. She really looked cute in anything.

Snow tried to help her get dressed, "Mommy I can do it. I'm a big girl!" Emma protested.

"Alright. You can if you want to. I'll just go get Candy land ready." She smiled and left Emma in her room. The apartment was open so she was still able to see Emma if she needed help. She laughed to herself, "So much like her Father."

They played Candy Land for a while. Snow won once and Emma won once. After awhile Emma was getting really irritable. Snow was winning the third game and Emma was not happy.

"Ah I had to go back again!" Emma yelled clearly upset.

"It's ok Emma it's just a game. You'll catch up again." Snow explained trying to stay positive.

"No I won't! I hate this game!" Emma yelled and started throwing the cards off the table.

"Emma, stop that!" Snow warned.

Emma proceeded to knock all the pieces off the board. She grabbed the board and was about to throw it.

"Emma Ruth, you put that down right now." Snow said in a soft warning voice.

Emma thought about it for a second and decided to listen.

"Now pick up this mess." Snow said calmly.

"Ugh noooooo…" Emma whined. "I don't want to." She cried and continued whining.

"Emma Ruth, stop that whining and pick up those cards." Snow could not believe what a fit her daughter was making over a game.

"NOOO!" She yelled defiantly.

"EMMA! Stop that. You have two choices. You can either pick up the cards and pieces now or stand in the corner until you stop your whining and then pick up the cards. What is it going to be?" Snow asked her little pouting daughter.

"Mommy Noooo!" She continued to whine.

"Alright corner it is." Snow said grabbing her little arm and pulling her to the corner.

"Noooooooooo, nooooo" Emma continued to cry and tried her best to pull away from her Mom who proceeded to drag her to the corner.

"Emma stop this right now. You will stand in this corner until I say so. And no talking." Snow told her.

"Mommy no!" Emma whined.

"Emma that is enough!" Snow had had enough.

Emma got the message and whimpered and started sucking her thumb. It was something she did since she was a baby and she had done it now when she was upset.

Snow sighed and wondered what had gotten into her little girl. She decided she needed to have a break and call her husband.

"_Hey Snow, how's it going?"_

"_Hey Charming, it's ok. Your daughter just threw a tantrum and is in the corner."_

"_What she got herself into this time?" He chuckled._

"_Well we were playing a game and she got upset when she wasn't winning and threw all the pieces on the floor. I told her to pick the pieces up and she just started whining and yelling."_

"_Oh boy, do you want me to talk to her?" He asked concerned._

"_Not yet. She isn't usually this whiny. I'm wondering if it something else. I'll just wait her out." Snow said worry etched in her voice._

"_Ok, if you need anything just call me. I bet she'll get over this." Charming tried to reassure her._

"_Ok thanks Sweety. Talk to you later!" _

"_Bye. See you."_

Snow decided after 10 minutes that her daughter had had enough time to calm down. She walked over to her and noticed her daughter was pulling on her ear and sucking her thumb.

"Emma, are you ready to clean up your mess?" Snow asked calmly.

Emma turned around tear stains were on her cheeks, "Yes Mommy, *_hiccu_p*."

Snow wiped her tears away and walked her over to the mess. "Alright then, go over there and clean it up please and then meet me on the couch."

"Tay Mommy." She obeyed and went over to clean up the mess. It took about 10 minutes for her to clean up her mess and she walked over to Snow on the couch.

"It all clean Mommy." Emma said as she picked up her bear and sat down next to Snow.

"Thank you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Snow asked.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She apologized with new tears starting to fall.

"It's okay Baby. Thank you for apologizing." Snow told her sweetly and they both cuddled on the couch together. Snow only hoped the day would go better.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews:) I really hope you like this new chapter! Again, all credit goes to the creators of ONCE.**

**Chapter 3**

"Why don't we watch one of your shows for a bit?" She asked.

"Otay Mommy." She said and snuggled up to Snow. She had one arm around her bear and one hand tugging on her right ear.

"Honey, is your ear bothering you?" Snow asked. She was starting to wonder if that was why Emma has been so irritable today.

"It hurts a little bit Mommy." She admitted but kept watching the show.

Snow felt her forehead and frowned when she felt warmth.

"Baby you lay down and Mommy is going to get the thermometer." She placed a pillow under her daughter's head and went to the kitchen.

She hurried back with the thermometer and some medicine.

"Honey, open your mouth so I can take your temperature."

"Mommy noooo." She whined again.

"Emma." Snow sternly said. Emma opened her mouth and they waited for it to beep. Snow took the thermometer from her mouth when it beeped and sighed. 100.2. "Baby, can you sit up for a minute? We need to get some medicine in you."

"Ugh, no medicine. It's icky!" Emma clamped her mouth shut refusing to take any medicine.

"Emma Ruth." Snow raised her eyebrows at Emma.

Emma just shook her head. Emma normally is stubborn but when she isn't feeling good even more so.

"Emma Ruth, don't make me call your father." Snow warned.

Emma's eyes widened at her Mother calling her Father. She still thought he was mad at her from earlier. She slowly moved her hands from her mouth and let her mother give her the medicine.

"Alright here you go." Snow gave her the medicine.

"Yucky, Mommy!" Emma grimaced and held her ear again.

"Does anything else hurt Baby?" Snow asked concerned.

"My throat hurts." Emma answered she looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Honey. Lie back down and Mommy will be right back ok?" Snow kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over Emma.

"Otay Mommy." Emma said and watched her show.

Snow decided to call David.

_"__Hey Snow, Is Emma still acting up?"_

_"__No but I found out why she was."_

_"__Oh yea?" _

_"__She was sucking her thumb and tugging on her right ear. I asked her about it and she said it was hurting and her throat hurts too. She's got a fever of 100.2. That's why she was so irritable. She's just to stubborn to tell us until it's worse." Snow explained._

_"__Ah, my poor little princess, I'll come home for lunch and surprise her." He decided. He hated when his baby was sick._

_"__Yea that'd be a good idea. I think she is a little nervous to see you." Snow said softly._

_"__Why's that?" David said confused._

_"__Well she has to apologize to you and I think she thinks your mad at her and she was awfully sad that she hurt your feelings." Snow explained._

_"__Aw, poor thing, well it's best I come then so she doesn't have to worry any longer and then she can get better. Do you need me to pick up any medicine for her?" He asked._

_"__Maybe some ear drops to soothe her ear ache. It seems to be bothering her quite a bit. I'm afraid if it gets too bad we will have to take her to the doctor." Snow said concerned._

_"__Do you think it's serious?" David asked sounding very alerted._

_"__I'm not sure but ear aches can be tricky sometimes. I'm sure she will be fine eventually. We will just have to watch her." Snow reassure._

_"__Ok, well I'm going to finish this up and then I'll head out to get that medicine. I'll see you soon. Kiss our little girl for me." David smiled through the phone._

_"__I will. See you soon!" Snow said and hung up the phone. _

Snow warmed up a cloth and brought it over to Emma. "Emma, let's put this clothe on your ear. It will soothe the pain." She situated Emma on her lap and held the clothe on her ear and they both watched a Full House episode. Snow gave Emma a kiss from David and soon her little girl fell asleep. She was tired from the medicine but also from not feeling good. Snow was grateful, sleep will do her good.

It was about 45minutes later when Snow decided she should get up to make some soup for lunch. It would be good for all of them on that cold fall day. She made sure Emma was ok and then went into the kitchen.

It was about 15minutes later when David came in the little apartment.

"Hey Snow, Here is the medicine you needed." He handed her bag and kissed her. He then shifted his eyes to his little girl curled up on the couch. She looked so small. She had one arm wrapped around her bear and sucking her thumb and the other holding on to her ear. "Poor baby."

"She's been sleeping like that for a good hour. I'm hoping it helps her. I'll have to wake her soon to eat. I made soup." Snow told him and walked back in the kitchen.

David walked over to his baby and kneeled in front of her. He felt her forehead and felt the warmth radiating from her skin. "Hey Snow, can you grab me a wet clothe please?"

"Sure, is her fever going up?" Snow asked concern written all over her face.

"I'll grab the thermometer. Maybe we should move her to our bed in a bit." Snow suggested.

"Yea that's a good idea." David hated to wake up his girl but they needed to take her temperature. "Emma, honey, wake up." He shook her gently. He sat on the couch next to her.

"Daddy?" Emma croaked. Her throat was hurting quite a bit and her ear felt like a knife was cutting through it. She briefly forgot about earlier.

"Hi Baby. How are you feeling?" He asked as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"My froat hurts Daddy and my ear hurts." She cried.

"I'm sorry Sweety. Mommy and Daddy are going to take care of you. We need to take your temperature. Can you open your mouth for me?" She obediently opened her mouth and let him put the thermometer in. She looked positively miserable. It beeped and David pulled it out.

"What is it Charming?" Snow asked hearing the beep.

"101.2" David told her.

"Let's get you to our bed." David said and lifted her up and carried her to their room. He placed her in the bed and she started crying more. "Hey, hey what's this about?" He asked lifting her chin so he could see her eye to eye.

"Daddy your mad at me. I hurt-ed your fweelings member?" Emma explained and tried to look anywhere but in his eyes.

"Baby, I'm not mad anymore. Yes I was disappointed but I love you." David explained.

"I'm sorwry I hurt-ed your fweelings and ignored you Daddy." She apologized looking down at her hands.

"Emma," he pulled her chin up to look at him in the eyes, she still tried to avoid his eyes, "look at me Emma," She looked up, "I forgive you and I love you very much. Ok, it's all over now. Forgotten in the past. Let's just get you better ok?" He smiled and she gave him a hug. "Now I'm going to go get you some soup and then you can get some sleep."

Snow was already one step ahead and walked in with a tray of soup. "Here you go Baby. After you eat your soup will give you some more medicine and something to help your ear."

"Mommy I'm not hungry." Emma grumbled. She wasn't feeling very well.

"I know, but you need to try and eat some. It's good for you." Snow explained. "I left some for you too Charming. It's in the kitchen."

"Ok, I'll go get it and then come back and will have a little picnic here. Does that sound good Em?" He smiled down at his little girl trying to down her soup her mother was feeding her. She merely nodded at her father with a little smile.

David went and got soup for both him and Snow and came back to the room. "Here honey I brought yours too."

"Thanks Charming." Snow smiled. He was always so thoughtful.

David went and sat next to Emma against the bed headboard.

Emma looked at him for a moment, "Daddy?"

"Yea Em?" He asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be workin?" She asked confused.

"Yes but I had to see my best girls for lunch especially when one of them wasn't feeling well. Is that ok?" He smiled and tickled her a bit teasing her.

Emma giggled, "I guess so Daddy." She smiled.

After a little while Emma started whining, "Mommy no more. Pwease?"

"One more bite." Snow said. "You've barely ate any of it." She spooned her one more spoonful. "Alright. Charming I'm going to need your help with the ear drops."

Emma hated ear drops and looked worried, "No Mommy, no!" She yelled, "No ear drops! I don't need em!"

David spoke up, "Emma, do not yell at your Mom. I know you don't feel well but that is no excuse to yell at her. Now you need the ear drops. It won't be so bad."

"NO Daddy no!" She yelled and tried to make a run for it. If she were feeling well she might have been able to get a way but right now she was feverish and weak and her father was too fast for her. He picked her up and put her back on the bed. "Daddy noo! Pweasee!" She begged.

"Emma, that is enough. You have to have them. Snow I'll hold her while you put them in." David looked at Snow and they shared a look. Their daughter hated this.

"Ok, Em it'll be over in a sec." Trying to calm her daughter. "Charming why don't you lay her on your lap." She suggested.

"Ok, there ya go. Emma just calm down Daddy's got ya." David said holding her down. Emma had tears running down her little cheeks and she tried her best to fight against her father but it did no good. The first drop went and Emma jumped and moved her head.

"Ahhhh, no Mommmy, Daddddy." She cried.

David shifted her head back and held her again, "Only two more Baby."

This time Emma knew it was coming and moved her head before and the drop missed her face and went into her hair.

Snow feeling exasperated, "Emma, now keep your head still."

David tried to calm Emma down again. It was like wrestling with a dragon. She hated these drops or any type of drops at all. "Emma, honey calm down it's almost done." He soothed as he wiped the tears away from her face.

Snow did it again successfully. Just one more to go.

Emma just whimpered but stayed still this time. "Good girl." Snow praised and got the last one in. Emma again cried and turned her head after the last drop went in. It always felt so uncomfortable to her.

"Ah there now, it's all over, Emma." David soothed and rubbed her back in circles.

"Alright Emma now it's just the regular medicine and than I want you to get some sleep." Snow told her and handed her the medicine.

Emma took the little cup and threw it at the opposite wall.

"Emma Ruth!" David scolded. "You know better than that. Even if you don't feel well you know better. Now I'm going to have to feed it to you."

"Nooo Daddy!" She whined.

"Then you take this medicine and don't throw it again or you will be sorry." David warned.

"Otay Daddy." She whined with attitude.. She took the medicine with grimace.

"Alright now, no more attitude, and I want you to go to sleep and start feeling better, ok?" David asked his voice getting soft again.

"Otay, Daddy are you leaving me?" Emma asked sadly.

"No I'll stay here till you go to sleep and I'll be back after work." David smiled. "Now shut your eyes. I'll be right here and Mommy will be here too."

"Otay." Emma sighed and soon was sleeping.

_**Please Review:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

David kissed Emma's feverish forehead and quietly got up and went into the kitchen. He walked up to Snow as she was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Snow maybe I shouldn't leave when she is so sick." His face so full of concern.

"Charming, she will be ok. I'll watch her and if anything happens I'll call you. You needn't worry." Snow smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, I just hate leaving her but I guess you are right. I'll still come home early though." He just couldn't stay away long when his thoughts were constantly on little Emma.

Snow smiled at him. She just loved his protective father side.

"Well, I better go now if I still want to get home early. Love you Snow." He said as he gave her kiss. "Call me if anything changes or if you need anything!"

"I will. Love you too. And don't worry." Snow said softly.

"See you later." David said.

"Bye Charming." Snow said as he walked out the door. She decided to finish cleaning the kitchen and then the living room. After an hour she heard whimpering come from her and Charming's room where they put Emma.

Snow walked in the room to see her little girl tossing and turning while still holding her ear. Snow quickly went to her and tried to calm her down.

"Emma, baby, Emma." Snow said as she wiped her forehead with the wet clothe on the side table.

"Noooo, nooo." Emma whimpered and continued to toss and turn.

"Emma, Emma!" Snow said a little more forcefully.

Emma woke up with a start and opened her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes Baby." Snow softly said.

Her little face scrunched up again as she held her ear, "Mommy, I no feel good." She cried.

"What hurts baby?" Snow asked.

"My ear-a, my head and my tummy mommy." Emma explained.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer. I'll be right back." Snow said and before she left she lifted the blanket over Emma.

"Nooo Mommy, I hot." Emma complained and kicked her blanket down.

Snow put a light sheet on her and then went to go get the medicine and thermometer. She was starting to get worried. She quickly came back to Emma's side.

"Here baby, open your mouth for Momma." Emma obeyed and they waited for the thermometer to beep. While they waited Snow smiled at Emma while brushing a few stray blonde locks from her forehead. She felt her forehead as well and tried to hide the concern on her face. The thermometer finally beeped and Snow took it and read the temperature. It read 102.1.

Snow sighed. It was getting higher. If it got any higher they would have to take her to the doctor. Which would be a nightmare for Emma. She wasn't exactly fond of doctors.

Snow got a cup of water and Emma's medicine out. "Here Emma, take some more medicine. It will make you feel better." Snow gently said.

"Mommy it's icky." Emma mumbled unhappily.

"Emma, you need to take it if you want to get better." Snow explained in a slightly stern voice. "Take it like a good girl."

Emma sighed but obeyed. She made a distasteful face when she swallowed the medicine.

"Here drink some water." Snow handed her the cup and noticed out tired her daughter looked. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep honey."

"Mommmmmy" Emma whined. She was clearly irritable from not feeling good.

"Emma, no arguments." Snow commanded sternly.

Emma looked down and a stray tear fell from her eyes, "Mommy no leave?" She shyly asked quietly.

Snow smiled and lifted Emma's chin, "Of course, I'll be right here baby. Now close your eyes."

"Otay Mommmy." She mumbled and soon was sleeping.

Snow sat against the headboard on the other side of the bed. She took her phone out and messaged David.

_Hey Charming,_

_Emma woke up a little while ago. She was feeling worse than before it seems. I checked her temperature and it was 102.1. I gave her some more medicine so I hope that will bring her fever down. _

_Hey Snow,_

_Poor thing. I hate that she is so sick. Her temperature is getting pretty high. If the medicine doesn't bring it down do you think we should take her to the doctor?_

_Charming,_

_Yea, if it doesn't I think we should. I'm getting concerned. She is sleeping right now but she is very restless. I'm hoping it's not an infection because she needs an antibiotic if that is the case. _

_Snow,_

_Give her a kiss for me. Keep me posted. If her temperature doesn't _

_go down or goes up in an hour I'll come home immediately and we will take her. _

_Charming,_

_Ok, I will keep you posted. Love you Charming!_

_Snow,_

_Love you too Snow. See you in awhile. Take care of our princess!_

Snow put the phone on her side table and quietly got up trying not to wake Emma. She went into the kitchen to get a cold wet clothe. She wanted to get her fever down. She sat gently on the side of the bed by Emma and put the cold compress on her daughter's forehead. Emma was again tossing and turning.

After about 20minutes Snow decided to make herself some tea. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma coming out of the room one hand on her ear and the other on her stomach. Snow turned to her concerned, "Emma, are you alright?" Emma's face looked flushed.

"Mommm, I no…" Emma got out before she ran to the bathroom. Snow quickly followed. Emma threw up. Snow held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"There, it's ok Emma." Snow comforted her as she was sick and crying. "There it's all over now. Let's get you cleaned up, Baby." Snow cleaned her up.

"I tired Momma." Emma complained and tried to stand by herself. She took a few steps and lost her balance. Snow caught her before she fell.

"Baby, easy, you are just not having a good day, huh? Let's get back in bed." Snow gently said.

Emma nodded and Snow lifted her up and carried her to bed.

"There snuggle down in there." Snow put the sheet around her. Emma rubbed her ear and closed her eyes. Snow could tell she was so tired but she could tell Emma wasn't sleeping. "I'll be right back sweety." Snow kissed her on her forehead.

Snow didn't get far before Emma was calling her name, "Mommmmmy."

Snow came back in the room, "What is it baby?"

"My ear hurts and I can'tt sleep Mommmy. Where's Daddy?" Emma cried.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Daddy is at work but he'll be home in a couple hours. How about we put you on the couch and see how you do there. You want to watch your show Full House?" Snow asked.

Emma's eyes lit up, "Yea, Mommy!"

Snow decided to put Emma on the couch so she could keep an eye on her. She put a bucket next to the couch and turned one of Emma's Full House on.

Snow got Emma settled and decided it wouldn't hurt to take her temperature again. It was at least an hour since the last time. "Emma, open your mouth please."

Emma was cuddled up on the couch with her little bear when Snow walked up to her. "Agin?" Emma whined.

"Yes, open up." Snow said.

Snow noticed Emma was shivering and grabbed an extra blanket. The thermometer beeped and Snow looked at it. 102.7. This was not good. She decided to call Charming. It was 3pm now. She went into the kitchen so Emma wouldn't hear but she still could watch her. She grabbed her phone and dialed David's number.

"_Hey Snow, How is Emma?" Charming asked_

"_Hey Charming, I'm afraid she's not doing too well. She threw up a little while ago and her temperature as gone up." Snow explained._

"_What is her temperature?" Charming asked concerned._

"_102.7. It's getting too high. It's got to be an ear infection causing this." Snow said worried._

"_I'll be home as soon as I can." Charming said._

"_She is going to hate this." Snow grimaced._

"_Well, she needs too, whether she likes doctors or not. It's what is best for her. I love you and I'll be home soon to help." Charming gently said._

"_You're right. I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye." Snow smiled and hung the phone up. This was not going to go over well with her dear little daughter. _


End file.
